marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers (Earth-616)
__TOC__ See Also: * Avengers * Avengers West Coast * Great Lakes Avengers * Young Avengers Official Team Names: New Avengers Team Nicknames: Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Team Status: Active Team Identity: Publicly known Base of Operations: Avengers Tower (Stark´s Tower) Slogan: "Avengers Assemble!" Organization Team Leader: Captain America Active Members: Iron Man, Luke Cage, Sentry, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Wolverine, Ronin Honorary Members: Known Allies: SHIELD, Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers), Young Avengers Known Enemies: SHIELD, The Collective, The Hand, J. Jonah Jameson, the Void, Statistics Total Members: 8 Total Allies: Total Enemies: Origin Place of Formation: New York First Appearance: New Avengers 1 History Yesterday: The Scarlet Witch loses her grip on reality and control over her powers. She snaps and subsequently kills and injures ceveral Avengers. The Avengers Mansion is ceverely damaged and turned into a memorial. The team disbands. Now: A breakout occurs at the Raft. The original Spider-Woman and Luke Cage are escorting Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock to meet with the Sentry as it is occuring. Spider-Man, Captain America, and Iron Man arrive to help keep order. The team is able to track one of the escapees, Sauron to the Savage Land. Wolverine also becomes a member. The team battles both the Savage Land Mutates and a SHIELD team led by Black Widow (Yelena Bolova). SHIELD seems to have been selectively placing certain prisoners into the group. There are allegations of corruption, especially now that Nick Fury has been deposed as the organization's leader. The team address the potential threat of the Sentry and helps him rediscover his place. He agrees to assist the team when he can. Most recently, the Avengers learn that the Silver Samurai was one of the Raft's prisoners. It is suspected Harada was returned to Japan for a potential merging of the Hand, Madame Hydra's forces, and Clan Yashida. Wolverine is away on other matters. Daredevil turns down a request from Captain America to help, nominating the mysterious Ronin in his place. Ronin finds Madame Hydra but is chased by the Hand. The Avengers defeat a number of Hand members. Spider-Woman has an encounter with Madame Hydra. Silver Samurai claims he was abducted by SHIELD and placed in the Raft. He is not concerned with other groups, only Clan Yashida with Sunfire being missing and believed dead. Ronin's identity is revealed. In the wake of Wandas breakdown the House of M occurs. A clash with the Thunderbolts is really a ruse to place monitoring devices in Avengers Tower. The team is secretly tipped off to this by Cable and Deadpool. Spider-Woman explains her status as a double agent under orders from the missing Nick Fury. The New Avengers unveil themselves publicly despite scathing criticism from the Daily Bugle. The Collective A mysterious energy being forms from the mass of energy created in the aftermath of the House of M. It touches down in Canada and is headed for the US border. Director Hill deflects inquiries from Stark. a SHIELD convoy is easily destroyed by the being. Alpha Flight attempts to stop the being with disastrous results. The President of the United States asks the Avengers to intervene as 'Captain America always finds a way'... Civil War ... Miscellaneous Equipment: Transportation: Avengers Quinjet Weapons: Notes * No special notes. Related Articles * Captain America * Thor * Iron Man * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch * Spider-Man External Links * Avengers Assemble * Avengers Forever References * Avengers Assemble ---- Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams Category:New Avengers Category:Copy Edit Based on work by Chris Powell, MarvelDatabase user(s) Kokushishin and others.